The Rise of The Chosen One
by V.2.1.L.1.Z.8
Summary: *Co-written with 'HanStephanie19'* When three teenagers are caught snooping around what they think is an abandon building everything they believe in is challenged to a point where they are questioning their own sanity. Can these normal teens put love and fear aside to protect the thing that everyone wants 'The Chosen One.'
1. Chapter 1: Only Humans

**Hey guys! So this is a new story called 'The Rise of The Chosen One' we (myself and ash) hope you enjoy this story. So I'm going to stop talking and let you guys read this amazing new story! Enjoy! :-D**

* * *

**Prolog:**  
*Co-written with 'Zoelook-a-like'* When three teenagers are caught snooping around what they think is an abandon building everything they believe in is challenged to a point where they are questioning their own sanity. Can these normal teens put love and fear aside to protect the thing that everyone wants 'The Chosen One.'

Chapter 1: Only Humans

A gloomy shadow began to spread over the land I once knew. I could hardly recognize it anymore. I remember a time when the sky was beautiful shades of blue but now it all seems black to me. The humans didn't notice it though, thankfully. I could only but imagine the panic it would cause.

I appeared to be a normal seventeen year old girl but the florescent green letters that marked my arm made me different. I don't exactly know how it got there; all I know is that it made me special. I was told when I was little that I would one day fulfill my destiny and that I could rule the world. Being young I did not understand what it all meant but now that I have grown I have seen the damage that The Grandmaster can cause. I have seen the lives he has taken.

Everyone's eyes were the same shade of black, so deep that they could swallow you whole with only a glance. That's why the creatures at SKUL worse dark shades.

They took the shape of humans and they walked among us, draining the lives of the innocent in the blink of an eye. Thousands would be scared but this was all I knew. I wasn't one of them, I didn't have the same soulless eyes, and my energy wasn't black.

My thoughts were interrupted when the doors swung open.

"We have found these two trying to break in." said one of the SKUL demons.

I looked up to see a boy and a girl about my age struggling to get free from the demons grip.

The boy's eyes met mine; his blue orbs were as beautiful as the clear skies that I missed so much. My heart began to beat faster, what was happening to me? Was I a coming down with something?

"See, I knew we shouldn't have been snooping around" Said the dark skinned girl through her teeth "Nice going Dan."

The blonde haired boy, who's name must be Dan struggled even more. Kicking and punching the SKUL creature who didn't respond.

"How is this my fault?" He protested "You're the one who wanted to spy on the creeps in dark glasses."

"Yeah but you did kind of ram the door open!" The dark skinned girl exclaimed.

"I didn't know these people were going to be complete freaks, Aneisha." Dan argued.

"QUIET!" yelled the Grandmaster, putting his hand out. "They're just a couple of nosy school children, dispose of them." He ordered.

I saw the terror in their eyes. These people were normal humans, I hadn't seen their kind this close before. They seemed nice enough, such a pity that their lives were about to be drained.

The doors swung open again and a dark haired boy was pushed into the room.

"We found this one peeking through the back window." said one of the demons, who had taken the form of an average human.

"No they got you too." Said the girl called Aneisha "Why didn't you stay in the car Tom?" She asked.

The boy named Tom refused to meet anyone's gaze "You didn't come back, I got worried." He whispered.

The SKUL creatures twisted Aneisha's arm as they pulled her away, causing her to cry out in pain.

"ANEISHA!" yelled Tom as he struggled, trying desperately to break free. He turned his head and bit the demon on its upper arm.

"Stop it human," the SKUL creature said angrily before swiftly hitting the boy named Tom in the side of the head. He was left to fall to the floor, unconscious.

"No, please no!" Yelled the girl tears flooding down her cheeks "Tom, wake up!" She yelled desperately.

"What do you want with us?" asked Dan as he stared at his unconscious friend.

I turned away to conceal the tear that ran down my cheek. In all my time I had never seen such strong emotions. These people were helpless, I could see the fear in their eyes, and I could feel the ache in the girl's heart as she watched her friend fall to the ground. It was that moment that I knew I had to save these poor souls from the creatures that were about to drain their lives.

The humans were taken to the cells; I had until morning to break them out. All odds were against me but that didn't matter. If I wanted to ever see the light again I would have to go with them, I would have to escape.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this amazing new story! Next chapter will be updated soon! Till the next time,  
Liz & Ash xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: What do you want with us?

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Forgot to say at the end that the first three chapters were written by Zoe-look-a-like. I am currently writing chapter 4, 5 and 6 and then As will do chapter 7 or what ever. I should probably stop talking now and just let you read this amazing seconded chapter written by Zoe-look-a-like. Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What do you want with us? **

"Tom" Aneisha said shaking him slightly "Tom!" She says a little louder.

"Neish? Where are we?" Tom asks drowsily. Dan and Aneisha looked around the cell they were contained in.

"I don't know," said Dan "But who ever these people are they sure like dark places."

Dan checked the door, as expected it was locked, he was getting more frantic now as he checked for any possible escape root but he found nothing.

"Tom…" Aneisha sobbed as she buried into Tom's chest "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know," Tom said wrapping his arms around Aneisha "But it's going to be okay."

He gave Aneisha a halfhearted smile and she knew he was having a hard time believing what he had told her.

"Yeah," She replied forcing a smile as they sat together lent against the ice cold prison bars. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Tom said squeezing her tighter "If you're going to tell me that Dan is crazy then I already know that…" he said as the two watched their blonde haired friend try and bend the cell bars whilst yelling "Let me out of here!"

"Umm, no." Aneisha said smiling slightly "I just wanted to tell you that if we don't make it out of here, I…" She trailed off.

"You what?" Tom asked withdrawing from the hug to look her in the eye.

"Uh it's nothing, forget it," Aneisha hastily replied "It's stupid."

"Aneisha, in all the time I've known you, you have never said anything stupid." Tom said honestly "Just tell me what you were going to say."

"I think this whole 'going to die thing has made me realize something…" Aneisha replied cautiously.

"Neish, we are going to be okay," Tom assured her "But what has it made you realize?"

"I think… Well, I know… I love you." Aneisha admitted refusing to meet Tom's gaze.

"Like I said, it's stupid." Aneisha said mistaking Tom's shocked look for a look of horror. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything… Now the last memory you're going to have of me is this stupid mistake." She added beginning to cry.

Tom whipped a tear that ran down Aneisha's cheek "It's not stupid." He whispered.

"It is I mean you don't even…" Aneisha said before being cut off by Tom's finger being placed on her lip.

"Shhhh," He whispered "Who says I don't?" He asked but before Aneisha could answer Tom crushed his lips against hers.

"Oh great," Dan said loudly "People, we are trying to escape here and all you two can think about is suck face."

Tom pulled away from the kiss, giving Dan a death stare "Dan I get it, you're mad at the world and all but can you just shut up?" He asked angrily.

"Fine," Dan shot back "I don't need you two anyway; you'll only slow me down. Besides, it was your fault we got captured in the first place."

"Our fault?" Tom asked clearly offended by this accusation "We weren't the ones who thought ramming the door down was a good idea, remember?" Tom added beginning to stand.

"Oh yeah? Well if it wasn't for your poor sense of direction we wouldn't be stuck out in the damn forest with god knows what those things out there are!" Dan exclaimed taking a few steps forward so that he and Tom were eye to eye.

"It's not like you helped with the directions," Tom spat "You were too busy texting one of those girls!" He exclaimed "Who was it this time? Danielle? Ash? Natasha? Liz? I bet you don't even know her name Dan and I bet you don't even care to!"

"What does my love life have to do with your crappy map skills?" Dan asked angrily.

"Guys, stop it!" Aneisha yelled stepping between them both "Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

Tom sighed and Dan retreated to the opposite side of the cell.

"Pssst, what's all the yelling about? Do you want to get your soles drained?" Asked an auburn haired girl who had seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Who are you?" Dan asked as the girl approached the bars.

"I'm The Chosen One." The girl announced.

"The what now?" Dan asked unable to accept that as a name.

"The Chosen One," Said the girl in a slightly louder tone.

"He means like your real name," Aneisha said taking a step forward.

"What do you mean?" The auburn haired girl asked in confusion.

"She really doesn't know her name…" Aneisha whispered into Tom's ear so that the girl with no name could not hear "What have these people done to her?"

"People?" Asked the nameless girl who had obviously heard Aneisha's whispered words "They aren't people."

"What do you mean..?" Tom asked in a concerned tone "If they're not people then who are they?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow or something! It depends when I'm free. Hope you enjoyed it. As I said from the start the first, second and third chapters were written by Zoe-look-a-like. Till the next time,  
Liz and Ash xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: She's Insane!

**Hey guys! So this is the third chapter of 'The Rise of The Chosen One', this chapter was written by Zoe-look-a-like aka Ash Brent. I hope you enjoy this amazing chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: She's Insane. **

"You know too much already," Said the girl "You have to get out of here, now, before they drain you."

"What?" Dan asked not believing what he was hearing.

The girl held up the keys "Are you coming or not?" she asked before unlocking the cell.

Aneisha and Tom hastily walked out the cell door, Dan hesitated but followed anyway.

"Follow me, but stay close," Said The Chosen One "One wrong move and we are more than dead."

Dan, Aneisha and Tom did as they were asked and followed her out the door, down the corridor and through another door. Making sure they stayed as close to The Chosen One as possible. Finally they came to a flight of stairs.

"Okay so go down the stairs and out the door," She instructed "That should lead you into some sort of forest, I'm sorry but that's all I know." She apologized.

"Wait," Aneisha said looking confused "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

The girl looked unsure "I've never been outside before," she said.

Aneisha grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the stairs "Come on we don't have time" Aneisha said "You are coming with us. Maybe we can help you reunite with your family."

"My family?" asked the girl "I don't have a family."

Aneisha looked shocked but didn't reply.

Dan still didn't trust the strange girl but there wasn't time to argue so he went along with it.

"As soon as we open that door alarms will go off, so we must run as fast and as far as possible." The girl warned.

"Okay, got it." said Dan.

The four teenagers opened the door and ran deeper and deeper into the forest. They could hear the sound of the alarm becoming fainter as they ran further away.

"Dan, do you know where we are?" Aneisha asked looking worried.

"No" Said Dan "But I can't see anything in the dark, so we will need to find shelter, then maybe in the day light we will find a way out of here." he added.

"Alright" Aneisha agreed.

The four found a hollowed out tree to spend the night in. Tom and Aneisha sat inside huddled together because the night air was freezing. Dan sat on the other side trying to get some phone reception but ever since they were captured his phone was doing all kinds of unusual things. The girl sat outside the hollowed tree, not feeling welcome. Her green eyes shone in the moonlight as tears ran down her face.

"Chosen One," Aneisha called.

The girl looked up from where she was seated. "Yes," She replied.

"Do you really don't have a family?" Aneisha asked

"Well to be honest I don't know, SKULL captured me when I was very young, I don't know my name or my parents" She admitted "Skull called me The Chosen One because of this code on my arm" She pulled up her jacket and lifted her arm to revile the florescent code on her arm reading 'V.9.5.Z.O.E.6.'

Aneisha and Tom were shocked to see the code; they stared at it in confusion.

"Wait a second" Aneisha said crawling closer to the girl "Zoe, that's your name, see?" Aneisha pointed to the Z.O.E towards the end of the code "We will call you Zoe."

The girl smiled "I've never had a proper name before, thanks I love it!" she beamed "The creatures always said that the mark made me special, I can see things that humans can't and I know something bad is about to happen, I just wish I knew what it was." She said.

Dan sighed "Tom, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure," Tom smiled not moving from Aneisha's embrace.

"Alone..." Dan said walking away from the group.

Tom groaned and got up from his comfortable position to speak to Dan in private.

"What's up?" Tom asked upon seeing Dan lent against a tree.

"She's a nut case, that's what's up!" Dan exclaimed.

"Who? Zoe?" Tom asked "I know she's a little weird but…"

"A little?" Dan asked "She's insane! She calls herself 'The Chosen One' and she doesn't have a family."

"Okay, yeah maybe she is insane but she is our only hope of getting out of here without that Skull organization thingy killing us or draining us or whatever." Tom replied.

"I understand that but what if she kills us?" Dan asked in a raised tone "She doesn't even believe she's a human!" He exclaimed "Next thing you know she'll be telling us ghosts exist or something."

Suddenly a loud thud was heard and Zoe came running towards them, dragging Aneisha along behind her "We have to leave NOW!" She yelled.

"Why?" Dan asked just waiting for an answer that would prove his point.

"Because KORPS are coming!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Who's KORPS?" Tom asked now starting to believe she was slightly mental.

"KORPS are the dominate family of vampires, they are ruthless…" Zoe replied her voice shaky "I was always warned that this day would come if I left the compound but I never believed SKUL."

"Listen Zoe, vampires don't exist." Dan said trying to remain calm "We are going to go back to the city and we're going to get you some help, okay?"

"The city will be in ruins by the time we get there, we need to run to a safe compound." Zoe replied trying to get the others out of the forest as fast as possible.

Just as Dan opened his mouth to say something, a figure jumped down from the tree above them. "What do you mean?" Said a female voice from the shadows "Don't you believe in vampires?" asked the woman before stepping forward revealing two pointy fangs "What a pity…"

Aneisha clung to Tom "What the hell is going on?" Tom asked pure terror in his eyes as he watched the woman with slick black hair walk towards Zoe.

"RUN!" Zoe yelled as the four teens began sprinting deeper into the forest.

It was at this point in time that Tom, Aneisha and Dan knew that their lives would never be the same.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Will be updating after I finish the last section of the chapter. Also, I will be publishing a new story Called 'Zoe's Birthday Party' on the 18th of June, which is my birthday! We hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Till the next time,  
Liz and Ash xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: What's MI High?

**Hey guys! We hope you enjoyed the first three chapters! It's now my turn to post chapters so the next 3 or 2 chapters are by ME! Please do enjoy!**

* * *

"Where do we go now?"asked Aneisha who was really tired, but Tom looked more tired than the others.

"I have no idea."replied Zoe."I don't know the outside world as much as you guys do, so I don't know where we have to go."

As Zoe was speaking, she felt a tingle down her neck. She knew something bad was up. But she also felt something else, something good and strong, but what was it?

"Zoe?"asked Tom."Are you alright?"

"Can anyone else feel that?"she asked.

"Feel what, Zoe?"asked Dan.

"I can feel that there's someone coming in that direction and that direction."said Zoe pointing to the two direction. One led back into the forest and the other one led to the city.

Aneisha was about to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a fast and spinning black van. The van stopped right in front of them. The four of them moved closer to the van, but then jumped as the doors swinged open. As they looked up they saw a female and a male in black inside the van.

"Get in if you want to live."said the women in black.

Without any comment or reply they all got into the van and closed the door behind them. The van started spinning off back to safety. The man and women sat down in front of the four teens and introduced themselves.

"Hi. My name is Stella Knight and this is Frank London."she said."We work with MI9 and if it wasn't for us, then you four would be dead by now."

"She's right! Now, are you four alright?"Frank asked?

"We are now. If Zoe hadn't have told us that those creatures were coming then we would be a goner by now."said Aneisha.

"How did you know that they were coming?"asked Stella with a curious look.

"I could just feel that it was coming."responded Zoe."I also felt you lot coming as well. I feel a lot of stuff."

"I see."said Stella."How long have you known these three?"

"Not long."said Zoe."Just a few hours."

"Where did you meet them?"asked Stella.

"At the SKUL organisation base."replied Zoe."I helped them escape."

"In return of her helping us escape, we help her escape."said Tom.

"I see now."said Stella."Frank!"

"Yes Stella."said Frank.

"Over hear for a second."said Stella.

"That's the girl."whispered Stella."The Chosen One! We need to make sure that she stays far away from KORPS. If she doesn't then they will unleash hell with her blood."

"She can join the MI High project, you know, the one we were going to ask them three to join."said Frank.

"What's MI High?"asked Zoe.

Frank and Stella turned around and looked at her in shock.

"How did you hear us?"asked Frank.

"Well I am the Chosen One."said Zoe."I could hear you."

"I just thought that she was a nut case."commented Dan.

"See, I told you that she wasn't that insane."said Tom after hearing what Dan said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!"said Dan.

"As Zoe said, what is MI High?"said Zoe.

Everyone looked at Aneisha and then turned to look at Frank and Stella.

"MI High is a project that was created years ago. We've been spying on you three for the past six months and we believe that you three have what it takes to be in MI9."said Stella.

"You want us to join MI9."said Dan.

"Yes!"said Frank.

"Fine by me."responded Aneisha.

"I won't have to run will I?"moaned Tom.

"No, you're the technical genius, you'll be on com's."commented Stella. "But we don't want just you three to join. We also want you to join us Zoe. Will you?"

Everyone looks at Zoe, besides Dan. Zoe starts to think, if you says yes then she'll her friends but she'll also be putting them in danger. If she says no then she won't have friends like she has always wished for and they'll be safe.

"I'd love to!"Zoe said with a fake smile.

"Great! Let's get you four back to the city. At ."said Frank."But first, you'll need these."

Frank passes them two different things and the four of them look at it in confusion.

Why did you give us a pencil and a this weird thing?"asked Tom.

"It's not a pencil, it's a communicator disguised as a pencil."said Stella."And this isn't a thingy. It's a spy-pod."

"Awesome!"said Aneisha.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! We hope you enjoyed this amazing chapter! The next chapter will also be written by me! Till the next time,  
Liz and Ash xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: What are friends for?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated the 2 chapters I'm doing but I've been very busy. Last week was very busy for me. I had GCSE revision for Spanish and Science and also it was my birthday on the 18th, so I was sort of working on my birthday special. The weekend was also busy. Monday and Tuesday, well there was my Science test and then my orthodontist appointment and then the next day was HOMEWORK! But I'm free now, so here is chapter 5, Enjoy!**

* * *

The four of them step out of the van to find themselves in the city and outside of a school. Zoe didn't know why they were here, but she didn't want to be here. If they didn't here her back there, but she said that the city would be in ruins. She didn't want to bring it up, mainly because she didn't want to worry anyone but also because it felt safe in the area she was in. So she decided to shake it off and get it out of her mind.

She noticed that Dan, Tom and Aneisha were smiling. _This must be their school,_ Zoe thought. "Is this your school?"she finally asked after thinking if she should ask or not.

"Yeah."Aneisha said to her."For the first time ever, I'm actually glad to be here."

"Me too."Dan said."But we know that Tom over here loves to be here no matter what."

"I don't love it here."he said to them."I only like going to school. You two hate going to school."

"Fair point."Aneisha said.

"School sounds fun and interesting."Zoe said to them.

"Yeah, never say that out loud when your in there."Aneisha says."You don't won't anyone picking on you."

"I guess so."Zoe said.

After their little conversation about school and stuff, Stella butted in as she said "For the past six months we have been building a HQ underneath your very school."

"It's where you'll be going everyday for a mission."Frank said.

"One of you will need to take Zoe and get her registered to the school."Stella says.

"Well me and Tom would love to, but we have some plans to do."Aneisha says."Dan! You can take Zoe can't you."

"But I have...FINE!"Dan shouted.

"Great!"said Tom."See you two later!"

Tom, Aneisha, Frank and Stella all leave Dan and Zoe by themselves.

"Come on, Mr Flatley's office is in there." said Dan.

"Okay."said Zoe.

As she was walking into the school she could feel something coming. But like she did before, she shock it off.

"Dan. Can I ask you a question?"asked Zoe.

"You just did."said Dan."But fine, ask away."

"Do you..."Zoe started.

Zoe was about to ask him a something when someone butted in. It was a girl with straight long, light brown hair. She was wearing her uniform just like any behaved girl would. Her name was Melissa Albright!

"Dan! Dan!"Melissa shouted.

"God save me now!"Dan said in a quiet tone, but Zoe could still hear him so she started to giggle."Hey Melissa!"

"I have been texting you and calling you!"Melissa shouted."Why haven't you answered me back?"

"Sorry but my phone died."Dan said, _liar_, thought Zoe. _His phone still has 68% left, why is he lying to her? Does he not like he?._

"Oh, that makes sense."Melissa said."Anyway, do you want to go out today and maybe see a movie together?"

"See...the...thing is...um..."Dan said trying to come up with something, _wow, he really does not like like her_, thought Zoe."I already have plans with someone else, sorry."

"Oh really."she said."What's her name?"

"Her name?"Dan asked."Her name is ummm..."

_He's really struggling. I should go and help him out, maybe if I do help he can finally trust me. That's it I'm going to help him out!_, thought Zoe.

"Zoe!"she said.

"What?"Dan and Melissa said in unison.

"He has plans with me and my name is Zoe."is what Zoe had told her as she walked up to Dan.

"Right."said Melissa with a fake smile."See you later Dan."

Melissa walked off and leaves the two alone.

"Thanks!"Dan said."For what you did. I really owe you one."

"Hey, what are friends for?"Zoe said.

"Yeah."Dan said with a smile."Anyway, Mr. Flatley's office is just through here."

"Great!"said Zoe with a smile.

Dan and Zoe walked off into Mr. Flatley's office to get Zoe registered into the school. But what they didn't know, nor Zoe, was that someone had followed them from the forest.

* * *

**Who was following them? Only time can tell. Thanks for reading guys. Till the next time,  
Love Liz and Ash xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: So word is:

**Hey guys! So this is the sixth chapter of the story an the next chapter will be written by Zoe-look-a-like (aka Ash). It's been a lot of fun working with Ash, I can't wait to see what she writes for the seventh chapter. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter of The Rise of The Chosen One! ENJOY!**

* * *

Meanwhile back outside of the school, Tom and Aneisha were talking about Dan and Zoe. Tom still didn't understand why Aneisha had gotten Dan to take Zoe to get registered into the school. It really was confusing him a lot!

"Neish, we need to talk."Tom says.

"About what?"she asked.

"You know what."he says.

"No I don't. Just tell me."she says

"Are you going to tell me why you wanted Dan to take Zoe to get registered into the school."Tom asks.

"God Tupper, you're slow. You're just lucky that I like you."she says.

Aneisha takes Toms hand and starts to explain why she got Dan to take Zoe to get registered into the school.

"Dan needs to start trusting Zoe, especially if we're all going to be working together now. The best way to do that is to get them alone together. Now do you understand."she says with a smile.

"Clever. But do you think that would really work?"Tom asks.

"We'll just have to wait to find out, won't we."she says.

* * *

Tom and Aneisha were laughing when they heard someone calling their names, it was Melissa!

"Tom! Aneisha!"shouts Melissa.

"Hey Melissa! What's up?"Aneisha asks.

"What's up! What's up! I'll tell you what's up!"Melissa shouts.

"Please do take you time."Tom says with a smile.

"I go up to Dan, all ready to ask him out, when all of a sudden he says he can't cause he has plans with this new girl. I bet you he's only doing this to make me jealous."she says.

"Yeah that's right, Dan wants to make you jealous."Aneisha says.

"You wouldn't know her by any chance, now would you?"she asks.

"Describe her for us."Tom says.

"Umm...well she has a straight posture, acts quite nice, but deep down inside I tell she is a bitch, she has brushes on her legs, I think it's because she does gymnastics or ballet cause of her posture, she has green eyes and her hair is red. But I can't seem to remember her name, I think it's because her name is so ridiculous."Melissa says with a weird attitude.

"By any chance is her name Zoe?"Aneisha asks with a worried look.

"That's it! Zoe! Her name is Zoe!"she shouts out.

Tom and Aneisha turn around and gives each other a shocked look.

"Looks like your plan did work."Tom says.

"Yeah, too well."Aneisha says.

"What plan?"Melissa asks.

"The plan where Aneisha over here tries to make Dan and Zoe stop fighting each other and just become friends."Tom says.

"So it's your fault that I can't go on a date with Dan."she says.

"Trust me, if I didn't do this plan he would still say no, no matter what."Aneisha says.

Melissa storms off with a huff and Aneisha and Tom see Dan and Zoe talking to Mr. Flatley and they both decide to confront them, once Mr. Flatley had left of course.

* * *

"So all Zoe needs to do now is to fill this form out and then she'll officially be apart of St. Hearts."Mr. Flatley says.

"Thanks sir."Dan says.

"Make sure Zoe is treated as nicely as possible, we want her to have an absolutely amazing first day here at St. Hearts."saaid Mr. Flatley.

"Thank you Mr. Flatley."Zoe says.

Mr. Flatley leaves and Tom and Aneisha walked up to Dan and Zoe.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?"Aneisha asks.

"Nothing much. Just filling this form out."Zoe replies back.

"So, word is you and Zoe have plans for a date."Tom says to Dan with a smile.

Zoe drops her board on the floor and Dan starts laughing, soon enough Zoe starts laughing as well!

"Good one Tom. You really had me there. Me and Zoe, seriously"Dan laughs

Tom just gives Aneisha a confused look and Aneisha gives one back.

"Why aren't you two laughing? This is a joke write!"Dan asks.

"It's not a joke. We're serious!"Aneisha says.

Who did you hear this from?" Zoe asked.

"From Melissa."Tom says.

Dan and Zoe turn around to face each other. "Melissa!"they both say at the same time.

"Look! What really happened is that she went and asked me out, again, and I said that I couldn't cause I had plans with someone else..."Dan starts.

"...and when Melissa asked him for a name, I stepped in and helped Dan out."Zoe says finishing Dan's sentence.

"So you two aren't going out."Tom says.

Dan was about to say something to that but they all noticed that they're communicators were flashing.

"Come one! Frank needs us."Dan says.

They all went into the school but Zoe stopped, _What is that?,_ she says in her head, but she shakes it off. Which she shouldn't have done because their were Vampires outside the school. They had found them! Zoe and the others were in big trouble.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Next update will be written by Ash! xoxo**


	7. Authors Note:

Dear Readers,  
I am sad to say that our lovely and talented co-writer, Ash, will no longer be apart of this project no more. If you want to know why then I'll tell you. It's because she said and I quote "I just need to achieve other things." Please don't get upset to this news, just because Ash is no longer with us on this project doesn't mean I won't continue.

I will be continuing with this story but it will be hard for me at first but I'll get the hand of it. If you have any questions for me than tell me and I'll try to answer as possible as I can to answer you all. Now it will be a while till the next chapter is up on here, but I need an idea for what there first mission could be. The best idea will be the first mission for the team. Just put your mission ideas as reviews or tell me on twitter.

Just to make a quick note, on the 26th of August to the 31st of August, I will be at my uncles house in Suffolk and I won't be able to do any updates for you guys till the 1st or 2nd cause I come back on the 31st late at night so I might update on something! Bye guys!

Love Liz xxx


	8. Chapter 7-What's a Seer?

**Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it. Sorry if I've hardly updated much but I've been busy with summer homework, YouTube videos, family stuff and I've been working with my mates for our movie that we're making. As you may know, Ash is no longer apart of this story. The new co-writer is** **HanStephanie19 and she will be writing the eighth chapter of the story. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

The team rushed through the school and quickly went around the corner to the caretakers closet. Checking that no one was watching, Dan slid the light switch to the side and placed his thumb on it. They then all entered the closet and Zoe pulled down the broom and they all went down. Their close changed as they headed down, from wearing their school clothes to being in some awesome black spy outfits. They came out of the lift and walked towards Frank with a big smile on their faces.

"So what do you think of the uniforms?"asked Frank.

"I love them!"shouts Aneisha as she walks towards Zoe."You know, now that Zoe's in the group, I finally have someone to talk to about fashion now!".

"Just great! Another girl means more girl talk."moans Dan.

"Don't worry Dan, I'm sure that by the time me and Neisha start talking about girly stuff you'll be a mile away with all the other girls in your life."says Zoe as Tom and Aneisha start to giggle. "Cause by the looks of it, they'd rather talk to you and about you than talk about girly things."

"Okay! Okay! Enough with the chit chat!"shouts Tom still trying not to giggle but Aneisha and Zoe can't help to giggle."What's our first mission Frank?"asked Tom.

"Everyone this is Sylvia Edwards. She's a seer. She's the second most powerful person known to man kind."said Frank.

"Okay. Two questions. 1. What's a seer? and 2. Who's the first powerful person?"asked Aneisha as everyone turns to look at Frank.

"A seer is a person of supposed supernatural insight who sees visions of the future and the first most powerful person is...well it's...it's you Zoe."said Frank as everyone turns to stare at Zoe and Zoe looks down.

"So, what do you want us to do?"Dan asked trying to break the silence.

"Well right now a group of evil witches have her captive at a secret location which only they know. We've been able to find something over at hers and we were hoping that maybe you could try and sense where she could be."said Frank looking at Zoe."So will you do it?"asked Frank.

"I'll do it."said Zoe.

Zoe walks up to Frank and takes the necklace from his hands, she then closes her eyes and holds onto the necklace and concentrates. She then she's an image of an abandoned warehouse factory. "I think she's in an abandoned warehouse factory."said Zoe.

"Do you see her?"asked Frank.

"Yeah. They have her in a cage."Zoe says looking upset.

"It can't be that bad, can it."said Dan.

"The cage she's in is no ordinary cage, its draining her of her powers so she'll become weaker and weaker by the minute!"pointed out Zoe as she opens her eyes.

"Do you know exactly where she is, you know the address."asked Tom.

"Yeah I do. Now come on!"ordered Zoe.

"Be careful! If they know your their then you need to get out as quickly as possible."said Frank.

"Don't worry Frank! If something bad does happen then Zoe over her can handle it."said Aneisha.

* * *

Aneisha, Dan and Zoe looks threw the window searching for Sylvia.

"Do you see her?"asked Aneisha to the others.

"No. I don't think no one is there."said Dan.

"What about you Zoe? Can you see her?"asked Aneisha

"Yeah I can see her?"responded Zoe.

"Okay let's do this."said Dan about to get ready to go in.

"WAIT!"shouted Zoe."We can't just go in there."

Dan stops and turns around "Why? There's no-one there."said Dan.

"That's what you think. They've put a spell on all of the windows. They make you think you can't see them but really they are there."said Zoe.

"How do you know that, Zo?"asked Aneisha.

"The spell only works on humans."said Zoe.

"So what's the plan then?"asked Dan.

"The plan is that I go in and distract them while you two get Sylvia out of there. Okay!"said Zoe.

"Got it."said Aneisha.

* * *

Zoe walks into the room and hides behind a desk, she peeks threw the top and sees the witches an Sylvia. Zoe moves her hiding spot ready to distract them all.

"Has she said anything yet?"asked the witch to the guard.

"No. She refuses to use her powers to tell us who gets to the chosen one first to unleash hell."said the guard.

The witch moves forwards to Sylvia and speaks to her."Just tell us who gets to the chosen one first and we might even think about sparing your stupid life!"shouted the witch.

"Never in a million years!"says Sylvia with a brave attitude.

The witch was about to say something but was interrupted when she heard a big bang from behind her, the bang was Zoe.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?"asked Zoe in a cheeky attitude.

"What are you doing here girl?"asked the witch.

"Me? Oh, I'm here to distract you all. Is it working?"Zoe asked.

"Why are you just standing there! Get her!"shouted the witch.

All of the witches go after Zoe as she runs off so then the room will be empty and only Sylvia would be there by herself. Sylvia sits in the cage getting weaker and weaker by the minute, she starts to think, this is it I'm going to die, that was till she heard a bang, she saw a boy and a girl coming towards her.

"Hello. Your Sylvia right? I'm Aneisha and this is Dan."said Aneisha

"What are you doing her? You're going to get yourself killed!"said Sylvia.

"We're MI9 and we're here to help you."said Dan

"Your offley young to be MI9 agents."said Sylvia.

"Not really, we're in the M. project so we're not that young."said Dan.

"Plus this is our first mission and it's going quite well."said Aneisha.

"You may have help me escape but your friend won't be able to escape them witches."said Sylvia

"Don't worry, Zoe can handle herself, I mean should be able to cause you know she's the chosen one after all."said Aneisha.

"She's the chosen one! You better hope that she doesn't announce that to them."said Sylvia.

"Zoe can handle herself, now let's get out of her."said Aneisha.

"What about the chosen one, don't you have to wait for her."said Sylvia.

"Zoe said she'll meet us in the spot."said Dan.

Aneisha and Dan left the building with Sylvia and went to the spot and waited patiently for Zoe to come back.

* * *

The witch starts searching the room to find the girl. She starts to throw electric balls at everything hoping that the girl would try to move and make a sound.

"Come out, come out where ever you are. This is just too much fun!"said the witch.

"You think that this is fun Tris, your wrong."said Zoe.

"How do you know my name? No-one knows my name! NO-ONE! Who are you?"demanded Tris.

"Me? Well I'm just girl who knows that something bad is going to happen but I don't know what that bad something is. My name is Zoe and I'm the girl who every demon, vampire and witch wants. I'm The Chosen One!"announced Zoe.

"Your the chosen one! Thee chosen one! This can't be, the chosen one here in our den! This is AMAZING! We got to the chosen one before anyone else did."said Tris.

"Well actually SKUL got to me first when I was only one and I only escaped last night. But now I'm out KORPS are coming for me and they'll do anything to get their hands on me. So if I was you I wouldn't try to keep me locked up here cause KORPS will find me and they will kill you!"said Zoe.

"Is that a threat girl!"asked Tris.

"No! It's a warning!"said Zoe.

Fear came across Tris' face and she then ran off in fear and left Zoe alone. Zoe then got up and headed towards an exit and meets the other at the spot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Next chapter will be written by Hannah! Till the next time,**

**Liz and Han xxx**


	9. Chapter 8-We all trust you:

**Hey guys this chapter is written by me (HanStephanie19) it's probably not going to be as good as Liz's but here you go…**

* * *

As Zoe walked to meet Dan and Aneisha at the spot, she started thinking about herself and what she is.

She wasn't meant to be working for MI9. She was the enemy. She's going to be the reason that KORPS find HQ. She was going to let the team down. She is going to lead them to their death from KORPS or SKUL. She couldn't let that happen, she just couldn't! They had saved her from hell, so she couldn't possibly lead them to their death! She knew that in the future that she will have to give herself up to save the team, and she would do that with _NO _question asked!

She looked down with tears brimming her green eyes, as she approached Dan, Aneisha and Sylvia.

"Don't you _dare_ think that you are letting the team down, because you're not!" Aneisha commented taking the look of the upset Zoe that approached her.

Zoe looked up with a surprised look in her tear stained eyes. "I was trained to read people's expressions, so I can read you like a _'Shout'_ magazine!"

"But I am, I'm going to be the reason that KORPS finds HQ, or I'm going to let the team down!" Zoe said tears flowing freely down her face, as Aneisha pulled her into a hug.

"No you're not!" Aneisha said calmly "You're not going to let the team down! You're the reason that we have even found Sylvia!" Aneisha said pulling away from the hug they had just shared.

"Yeah and trust _me _when I say that you had some real guts to go in there alone and distract the people who want you most!" Dan said out of the blue coming over to Zoe and placing his hand on her shoulder whilst looking into her eyes.

Zoe looked up and into his crystal blue eyes, just realising how handsome he was and why all the girls liked him.

"Your part of the team and we all trust you!" Dan said ever so slightly tightening his hold on her shoulder still looking into her eyes as he continued "Anyway you're a really good member of the team, and a good person for Neish to talk to with spy clothes instead of boring me and Tom with it!" He laughed which only caused Zoe too laughed as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"HEY!" Aneisha shouted from standing beside Sylvia "Just because I'm over here doesn't mean that I can't hear you both!" She finished. Dan and Zoe both laughed.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" Sylvia said smiling "I don't know what I can do to repay you three?" She finished.

"Don't worry, it's our job" Aneisha nodded as they all started to walk back to the van that was parked a few streets away. As Zoe started to walk with Sylvia after talking to Dan Sylvia smiled at her but had a look in her eye that Zoe couldn't quite work out what it was.

"You know that KORPS and SKUL are coming for you don't you?" Sylvia asked concern filling her brown eyes.

"Yeah I know, but I can help MI9 until something happens" Zoe replied trying to sound confident, but deep down inside she was like a little scared child who had seen a monster under their bed.

Sylvia nodded and smiled before she said "You _like_ him don't you!" looking towards Dan in front of them. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Zoe snapped her head to the side, her eyes wide with shock.

"Don't play like that with me 'Chosen One' I saw how you looked at him earlier when he put his hand on your shoulder" She said smirking

"I've only known him for one day" Zoe replied looking down to hide her blush. "Anyway it's not like I'm going to…'Go out' with him, if there the right words!" She continued.

"Yes they are the right words, but you don't know that!" Sylvia answered "You don't know what the future is going to hold" She finished. As Zoe was about to ask what Sylvia meant they reached the van.

Dan pulled open the van door to see Frank and Tom sat in the back.

* * *

After they had dropped Sylvia off at her house they headed back to the school. Silently the teens snuck back into the classroom when Mr Flatley's back was turned.

He was talking about something to do with 'The assassination of JFK' but Zoe couldn't quite concentrate. She was too busy thinking about what Sylvia had said about what the future might hold a blonde sitting behind her.

Half an hour after they had snuck into the classroom their pencils buzzed. Zoe sighed and got up, grabbing her bag and heading out of the classroom behind her spy team, again whilst Mr Flatley's back was turned because he seemed to do a lot of turning his back and acting as if he was a school child and facing the front, instead of the headteacher.

As Aneisha placed her thumb on the thumb scanner, Zoe noticed a glimpse of a body at the corner of her eye. She turned her head looking towards the red lockers where she had thought she had seen the body, but there was nothing there.

"Zoe?" Dan's voice called out from the broom cupboard so she shook the body out of her mind and moved in dropping her bag on the floor and pulled the leaver which shot them down to their favourite part of the school.

As they left the lift they all smiled as Frank called out "Well done team! You successfully got Sylvia out without getting caught!" He smiled "So congratulations for your first mission!" He finished.

"Thanks Frank!" Tom said as they all moved towards the table in the middle of their HQ.

Aneisha was about to say something but was cut off with the sound of the lift descending from the broom cupboard.

"What?" Frank said as the team turned to face the lift doors that opened to reveal a human body. The features on the body was unable to see because of their clothing covering their body. The body also appeared to be holding a knife in their hand.

"No!" Zoe whispered, Dan heard and quickly reached for her pale hand that was lying next to her body and squeezed it in his tanned one and looked down at her with scared blue eyes as she looked up at him with a mirroring expression.

_'__This is going to be difficult' _Zoe thought squeezing Dan's hand back as they looked to the shadow walking towards them.

* * *

**We hope you liked the little bits of Zan in it. Put it in the reviews of what you thought of the Zan bits. Till the next time,  
Han and Liz xxxx **


	10. Chapter 9-Can you help us?

**I'm sorry that I didn't update when I said that I would but my computer shut down so I lost everything that I wrote, then I was busy on Friday then there was Saturday and we had a party for my mum and then yesterday we were making sure that we all had everything that we needed for Tuesday and today is the only day when I'm actually free before I go off to Suffolk. When I come back I'll update the story with the chapter the Hannah will send me. Anyway, I should stop talking and let you read the ninth chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe clutched tight onto Dan's hand even harder and started breathing heavily. Dan turned to look at Zoe, she was scared and worried and Dan didn't know what to do. No-one knew what to do, not even Zoe.

"Well look at what we have here."said the shadow with the knife attached to her hand.

"Who are yo? How did you get in here?"Asked Frank.

"I have my ways."said the shadow moving out from the shadows to reveal herself. It was a vampire!"Now, hand over The Chosen One!"

"Never in a million years!"said Aneisha.

"You can't have her!"shouted Dan.

"Oh, I think I can. Come Chosen One, The Crime Minister is waiting for you."said the vampire.

"Whose the Crime Minister?"asked Tom.

"The leader of KORPS, the women who wants me."said Zoe."I have to go with her, I just have to. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to go with her Zo."said Aneisha."We're here to help you Zo."

"Thanks and all but I have to go, I'm sorry."said Zoe."I'll never forget you guys, never in a million years."

Before Zoe gave them a big huge huge she gave Tom a look, a you know what to do look and then gave them a big group hug. When she came out of the hug she turned around and faced the vampire.

"If I come with you, will you leave them alone. All of them!"said Zoe.

"If it means you coming to KORPS, then fine we'll go nowhere near them."said the vampire."Now lets go!"

"Fine!"said Zoe and turns around to face the others."I'm going to miss you all."

"We'll miss you too, Zo."said

Zoe turned around and headed towards the lift. As she got in she looked at Tom and gave him the look again. She then looked at Dan for slight seconded and thought, T_hat's it! That's what the future is going to hold. _She than smiled and the doors closed on her and the lifts went up and back to ground.

"What do we do now?"asked Aneisha.

"Simple, we call Sylvia and ask her for help."said Tom.

"Are you sure that she would even help us?"asked Dan.

"You helped save Sylvia's life, I'm sure that she'll help us save Zoe's."said Tom.

"Alright then let's go and get Zoe back!"said Frank.

* * *

Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Frank walked up to Sylvia's door and Frank was about to knock when someone spoke.

"Come on in! I'm in the living room!"said a voice.

They all walked on in and went to the living room, they saw Sylvia standing by a drawer looking at photos.

"Sylvia?"said Frank.

"Hello again."said Sylvia.

"Sylvia we need your-"Dan said but was cut off by Sylvia.

"KORPS have her don't they."said Sylvia.

"They do, can you help us?"asked Tom.

"You helped me escape, you saved my life. Do you really have to ask me for help."said Sylvia.

"I guess not."said Tom.

"Now if I'm going to help you find her then I need something of hers."said Sylvia.

"We don't have anything of Zoe's. We've only known the girl for a day."said Dan.

"Well if you don't have anything of hers then there might be another way of finding her."said Sylvia.

"Well what is it?"asked Aneisha.

"I need someone who Zoe is very close with."said Sylvia.

"Well how is that going to work."asked Dan.

"You can find someone with something that they own or you can find them with someone who they are very close with. But it only works with people who have a very strong connection together."said Sylvia.

"So that would be Aneisha, wouldn't it."said Tom.

"Great, come with me Aneisha."said Sylvia

Aneisha went into another room with Sylvia and closed the door behind her.

"Sit down Aneisha."said Sylvia.

Aneisha sat down on the floor and Sylvia sat right in front of her. Sylvia took Aneisha's hands and closed her eyes and concentrated. She then see's something, she see's Zoe and a vampire and there in a forest. Sylvia let go of Aneisha's hands and opened her eyes and stood up.

"So have you found her?"asked Aneisha.

"Yes. She's in the forest heading towards KORPS HQ."said Sylvia.

"Alright then lets go tell the other."said Aneisha as she and Sylvia left the room and went to the others.

"So did you find her?"asked Frank.

"Yes I did. She's in a forest and the vampire is taking her to KORPS HQ! Now lets go!"said Sylvia.

"Well why are we standing here people! We have to go rescue Zoe! Let's go!"demanded Dan.

Aneisha, Tom, Frank, Dan and Sylvia left the house and headed towards the forest to find Zoe. As they were leaving Sylvia walked up to Dan and started talking to him.

"Hello there Dan."said Sylvia.

"Hey!Thanks for helping us out."said Dan.

"No problem! You helped me escape and saved my life, so I'm only returning the favour."said Sylvia.

"Yeah well thanks."said Dan.

"You _like_ her don't you!"said Sylvia.

"Who? Zoe? No."said Dan.

Sylvia laughs."It wasn't a _question_ love, it was _statement_."said Sylvia.

"Come on, I've only known her for a day. Plus, we're just friends and that's all."said Dan.

"Oh Dan. You have no idea what the future has in store for you."said Sylvia.

"What do you mean?"asked Dan.

"You'll see. You'll see."said Sylvia.

Dan didn't bother on asking any more questions so he just continued on walking towards the forest, he couldn't quite get what she said out of his head. _You have no idea what the future has in store for you, for you, for you._

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time,**

**Liz and Han xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 10-We'll get her next time:

**This chapter is written by Han, hope you enjoy it cause it's really good and I mean seriously good! ENJOY!**

* * *

As the team made their way through the dark and gloomy forest, they began to hear voices in the distance. Without a second thought they all hid silently behind a large green bush. As they looked on in front of the bush them they began to see outlines of figures. Dan had to squint his eyes a little to try and make out the dark outlines in the distance.

One outline was the vampire in his long black coat, handing the knife over to the Crime Minister who was standing next to her, both being surrounded by KORPS agents. Also in the distance, only a few metres away from the Crime Minister and the vampire was Zoe who had her hands tied behind her back with a KORPS guard behind her.

Dan turned around to face the team after taking in their surroundings.

"Right guys, Zoe's tied up with a buffoon behind her and the vampire and the CM are only a couple of metres beside them!" Dan said confidently.

"Okay, I'll take the vampire, because I can use my powers on him!" Sylvia said trying her best to sound confident.

"Right, I'll take the guards near the Crime Minister so Frank could you arrest her?" Aneisha nodded towards Frank trying to sound confident but not as confident as Dan and Sylvia.

"Tom?" Dan asked looking over towards the brunette.

"Yeah?" Tom replied.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Ermmmm, you can go fight the guard that has Zoe tied up and get her, whilst I ring for…..back up to take the Crime Minister away!" Tom replied cleverly trying to sneak his way out of fighting the tough KORPS guard.

Dan nodded whilst looking back towards the auburn haired girl and the KORPS agents, as he tried to listen in to what they were saying.

"Ahhh, the Chosen One, I hear you were taken by MI9, is that true?" The Crime Minister snarled at Zoe as she made her way over to her.

"They didn't take me, I chose to join!" Zoe replied strongly.

"Is that true" She said making her way closer to Zoe. Zoe tried to get free of the ropes and the guard behind her, but had no such luck.

"Right, can you tell us where the MI9 hq is, because our vampire here has a short term memory that we installed into his mind, so we need to know where your hq is so we can capture all of your fellow agents and lock them up…..forever!" The Crime Minister cackled.

"NO!" Zoe shouted "I will never give you the location, their my friends!" She finished.

"Haha, how pathetic they probably don't care about you right now!" She laughed "They're probably having a cup of tea and glad to be rid of you!" She finished.

"TELL ME!" The Crime Minister shouted.

"NO!" Zoe replied "I won't betray them!" She finished.

The Crime Minister nodded towards the guard that stood behind Zoe, The guard nodded back discreetly before tightening the ropes behind Zoe back. Zoe begun to feel the sensation of hot tears pricking her eyes from the tightness of the ropes rubbing and burning her pale hands. Either that or the fact that she might never see her first friends again.

"TELL ME!" The Crime Minister growled like a mad rabid dog.

"No!" Zoe replied determined to not give information to KORPS about the MI9 hq. Zoe made a small squeal as the guard tightened the ropes even more around her pale and skinny wrists, continuing to create burn upon burn on her pearly skin.

A few metres away from Zoe, everything was in position for them to retrieve Zoe and arrest the Crime Minister.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Frank asked grabbing the handcuffs from his pocket, ready for the Crime Minister's hands.

"Ready!" They all said in unison.

"Okay then, let's go!" Frank replied as he begun to sneak behind the KORPS guards that surrounded the Crime Minister. Aneisha followed Frank and started knocking out the guards whilst Tom called Stella to arrange for back up.

Sylvia walked calmly towards the vampire, that had his back towards her.

"Hey!" Sylvia shouted at the top of her voice. The vampire jumped ever so slightly before whirling around to face her. Sylvia smiled as she moved both her hands in a circular motion creating swirls of black mist that surrounded the vampire. The vampire screamed a high scream before disappearing in the black depths, leaving no trace of the vampire.

In front of them Dan snuck up behind the guard that held Zoe in his grip, and tapped on his shoulder. The guard let go of the rope around Zoe's wrists and turned around to be faced with the blonde, a look of hatred in his eyes.

Dan kicked the guard in the stomach, the guard grunted before aiming a punch to Dan's stomach, Dan side-stepped dodging the punch.

By now Zoe had untied the ropes around her sore wrists, and gently rubbed where the ropes had burned. Zoe turned around to see Dan ever so slightly struggling with KORPS guard so decided to give him a hand seeing as that was the least she could do.

As Dan side-stepped again blocking another stomach that KORPS guard was about to hit him with, Zoe kicked the agents back hard, causing the guard to collapse to the ground, hitting his head on the way and becoming an unconscious heap on muddy floor.

Dan and Zoe both looked up from the fallen guard and looked up at each other. Dan smiled at her and she smiled back as he made his way over to her, enveloping her in tight hug. Zoe smiled as she hugged him back tightly whilst breathing in the cologne that he was wearing, making her feel safe again in his arms.

When they both pulled apart from one another Zoe smiled and said "Thanks" whilst rubbing her sore wrists.

Dan smiled "No problem" he said before noticing the red burns the circled her wrists. His eyes widened slightly filling up with sympathy as he took her hands in his own tanned ones, tracing the burns gently.

Zoe drew in a sharp breath as he traced a particularly sore burn.

"Sorry" Dan whispered "We need to get these bandaged up!" He finished. Zoe nodded wearily and looked up to see Dan's intense blue eyes filling up with concern, looking at her. Only her.

"You okay?" Dan asked as he let go of her pale and sore hands, letting them drop to her side. Zoe nodded gently and felt a sudden shiver of the cold tingle down her spine. Dan noticed that she was shivering slightly and easily shrugged off his jacket, before wrapping it tightly around her shoulders. Zoe smiled gratefully at him before looking towards the others.

All the KORPS agents were on the floor with Aneisha smiling triumphantly over them, Sylvia had gotten her powers back in control and Tom had called Stella and an MI9 van was parked only a metres from the forest.

But, there was one thing missing.

The Crime Minister.

"She vanished, we will get her next time team!" Frank said calmly "Zoe was the priority today!" He finished as he made his way over to them. The team nodded as they all hugged Zoe.

Aneisha and Sylvia both smiled to their selves as they noticed Zoe wearing Dan's jacket on the way to the van. How Dan was bandaging her wrist and he was the one making her laugh to ease the pain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it might be a while till I post the next chapter but don't complain I am starting year 10 on Tuesday  
Till the next time,  
Liz and Han! xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 11-Who means the world to you?

**Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated in like a week but as I said in the last chapter it would be a while, anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As the team were heading back to the school, Sylvia started talking to Zoe.

"How are you Zoe? Felling better now?"asked Sylvia.

"Yeah you could say that. Anyway, thanks for agreeing to help the others to rescue me."said Zoe.

"No problem! You helped me, so it was only fair that I helped you escape as well."said Sylvia.

"Thanks anyway.."said Zoe looking like hell.

"I see that your wearing Dan's coat."said Sylvia.

"Yeah I was cold and Dan lent me his coat."said Zoe.

"I see, what about that hug? It was quite an adorable hug, also quite long as well."said Sylvia.

"It was just a hug that's all."said Zoe.

"Right, what about how he was making you laugh so that your pain would go away."said Sylvia.

"He was just trying to be nice, after all that is what friends do."said Zoe.

"Zoe can't you see it, look hard deep down in your heart and look hard! You must know what those signs mean!"said Sylvia.

Zoe did what Sylvia asked her to do and she looked hard, really hard. _Dan gave me his coat so that I wouldn't be cold. We had a long and adorable hug, then there was the part where the kept making me laugh so my pain would go away. Nope, still can't see it, _thought Zoe.

"Sorry Sylvia, I just can't see it. Sorry."said Zoe.

"Fine I guess I'll have to spell it out loud then."said Sylvia.

"Well what is it!"demanded Zoe.

"Dan has a crush on you, Zoe."whispered Sylvia.

"Dan? Dan? Daniel Morgan has a crush on me!"whispered Zoe.

"Yes!"said Sylvia.

"That can't be."said Zoe.

"Oh, but it is and you too have feelings for Daniel Morgan!"whispered Sylvia.

"What! No I don't."said Zoe as her face went red.

"You know you went red in the face as you said that."said Sylvia

"Can we please stop talking about this!"demanded Zoe.

"Fine, I'll stop."said Sylvia.

Zoe walked off and went to Aneisha. Sylvia went to go and talk to Dan instead.

"Hello Dan."said Sylvia.

"What do you want this time?"asked Dan.

"Nothing, just want to talk."said Sylvia.

"About what!"said Dan.

"Your future."said Sylvia.

"What about my future?"asked Dan.

"The future that you will start with someone."said Sylvia.

"With who?"asked Dan.

"With someone who means the world to you."said Sylvia.

"What does that mean?"asked Dan.

"Just keep it in your mind, who means the world to you?"asked Sylvia as she walks off.

_Who means the world to you, _said someone in Dan's head. As he kept hearing it over and over again in his head he couldn't quite keep his eyes off Zoe. Dan thought to himself, _I know what to do and I'm going to do it the next day! _Dan had finally decided on what to do and what his future was going to be like.

* * *

The next morning Dan had woken up and gotten dressed for school. He styled his hair, then brushed his shiny white teeth, the last thing he did was put on cologne-the same one he wore yesterday. He picked up his bag and headed to school. Dan started thinking on how he was going to plan his day out, what he was going to say to her. As Dan was only a road away from school, he noticed Zoe walking in front of him. He decided to go up to her and talk.

"Hey Zo."said Dan.

"Oh hey Dan."said Zoe.

Dan didn't see it, but Zoe had put her earphones on and she couldn't even hear a word of what Dan was about to say.

"So Zoe, I was wondering maybe you and I could, you know go out sometime like on a date or something. I mean you don't have to, if you don't want to, I'm all good if you don't want to. It's your choice."said Dan.

Zoe took her earphones off."Sorry, what were you saying? I didn't hear you, I was listening to music. What were you saying?"asked Zoe.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah...your eyes are beautiful, bye!"said Dan as he rushed off.

"You have beautiful eyes, bye. Wow there must be something wrong with him."said Zoe.

Zoe walked into the school and went to Aneisha, she couldn't quite but put her finger on it but there was defiantly something wrong with Dan, but what is it? _Does Dan really have a crush on me? _Thought Zoe.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have! Till the next time,  
Liz and Han xxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 12-Life is Precious:

**********This chapter was written by Han! We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Rise of The Chosen One: Chapter 12

Zoe sat in her seat at the front of Mr Flatley's class, pondering over the blonde sat behind her. She turned around to see Dan leaning back against his chair staring out the window, to his left. He looked a bit frustrated but loving at the same time, Zoe sighed and turned back around to face the front of the class.

Dan fell forward so he was lying with his chest on the table, whilst Mr Flatley's was talking something to do with World War One but Dan was paying as little attention as possible trying to think what to do about the situation with the redhead in front of him.

"Now in the trenches, Soldiers used to hand write letters explaining how they felt to their loved ones" Mr Flatley explained "It was their way of explaining things to them that they couldn't say!" He finished.

From that sentence, Dan shot up into a proper sitting position and silently tore a pice of lined paper from the back of his crumpled History book.

After tearing it out, he grabbed his pen and started writing.

His hand gliding over his page in his neat boyish handwriting. All his emotions and love poured out onto the lined piece of paper. After writing his feelings on the paper he folded gently in half, and in half again placing a name on the front.

Dan smiled to himself as the bell went, to signal class was over. Dan launched himself of the classroom to the red metal lockers that was just down the hallway from his classroom. As he reached the one he was looking for, he gently pushed the note through the gap at the bottom of the locker.

He sighed happily as he pushed the last bit of the note through locker. When all the note was

In the locker, Dan leaned against it waiting for Zoe, Aneisha and Tom to come out of class.

Tom gave Dan suspicious look as he approached him, but Dan soon shook it off when he started talking about Blade Quest to him and the girls.

As Zoe was listening to Tom's Blade Quest lecture, she opened her locker to get out her book for English that she had next. As she opened it she found a neat piece of folded paper that said 'Zoe' on the front in neat handwriting. She had to force herself not to smile as she read the sentence that was under her name 'For your eyes only!'

Discreetly she placed it in her blazer pocket before reaching into her locker again and pulling out her English book, placing it in her bag.

The four teens made their way outside to the front of the school where Tom and Aneisha sat next to each other and Dan and Zoe sat opposite them.

"I'm going to go for a walk, time to think" Zoe said suddenly as she stood up and started walking onto the field with her bag swinging next to her.

Tom, Aneisha and Dan all looked at each other "Probably everything has gone on has got to her?" Aneisha pointed out her voice full of sympathy, Dan shrugged as he looked towards the auburn haired girl who was walking away from them.

Dan smiled to himself as he squinted to see Zoe take out a piece of paper from her pocket.

Carefully Zoe unfolded the piece of paper with her name on it. When she opened it she started reading the boyish handwriting that was written on it.

'Dear Zoe,

I've been thinking about a lot lately, and people have opened my eyes to the fact that life is precious and we should take every opportunity that is available in our lives, before anything out of the blue can happen.

Now there is a point to this and that point is that I like you. A lot and have thinking about you quite a lot lately, so the question is Zoe:

Would you like to go on a date with me?

Love,

Dan xxxx'

After reading the letter Zoe's eyes begun to fill with happy tears, smiling to herself. She felt a sudden tap on her left shoulder and heard a familiar voice call out from behind her.

"So what about it Zo?" The voice called out.

Zoe turned around to become face to face with Dan, the boy with the heart-warming smile and glossy blonde hair that shone in the sun. He smiled at her, making her heart melt into chocolate.

"Yes!" Zoe shouted before flinging herself at him, her hands wrapping around his waist securely with her head in the crook of his neck, not ever wanting to let go.

Dan responded instantly wrapping his strong arms around her skinny waist, pulling her closer, forgetting the world around them for that moment, being completely tied up in each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I did! I can't wait for all of you to see what I've come up with for the next chapter. It's going to have-hang on, why tell you when you can just guess or wait so innocently for the next chapter. That's great idea! Till the next time,**  
**Liz and Han xxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 13-A Date! With Who?

**This chapter has taken me awhile to write but I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe was in her English class and couldn't quite get the thought of her on a date with Dan out of her head. Knowing that she would be going on a date with him, had put butterflies in her tummy. She couldn't stop smiling during her English lesson, she just wanted school to end. All she wanted was to be with Dan, nobody but him. She stared out of the window and started thinking of where Dan would be taking her. She was so anxious to know what would be happening. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. Dan was also thinking about his date Zoe.

Dan kept on looking at her gorgeous red hair and kept wondering why so was so beautiful. Could she become his one day? This whole thing was making his palms sweaty, which he instantly wiped on his trousers. He had never felt this way before. Whenever he was with her, he felt, alive. The bell had gone the class all rushed off, Dan raced to Zoe and she obviously felt his presence because she had spun around.

"And how may I help you?"asked Zoe.

"You could help me by coming with me."said Dan.

"Sure thing."smiled Zoe.

Dan took Zoe by the hand and led her to another room, an empty room where no one would find them.

"So what do you want to talk about?"asked Zoe.

"Meet me at the park at 8 for the date."said Dan.

"Okay."said Zoe.

They didn't leave, they just stayed right there and stared silently at each other for a split second, getting lost in each others eyes. They smiled nervously at one another and Dan reached in for a hug. Zoe could smell his cologne, the same one from yesterday. They fell out of the hug. Zoe turned to see his golden blonde hair shine in the sunlight. Her heart beating rapidly, Dan left the room and then Zoe followed.

* * *

Zoe was at her locker putting all her books away. Aneisha had walked up to Zoe and started talking to her.

"So I was thinking that tonight we have a sleepover and watch romantic movies. How does that sound?"asked Aneisha.

"Sorry Neisha, I already have plans tonight."said Zoe.

"Plans? What plans?"asked Aneisha.

"I've got a date tonight."said Zoe.

"A date! With who?"asked Aneisha.

"I'm not telling you."said Zoe.

"Please Zo, tell me."said Aneisha anxiously.

"You really want to know."said Zoe.

"I really really do!"begged Aneisha.

"Fine! It's...It's Dan!"said Zoe.

"Dan. Dan? Dan! OMG I knew that there was some sort of spark going on between you two!"said Aneisha.

"Well my date is at 8 and he wants to meet at the park. But I have no clue what to where!"said Zoe.

"You've come to the right gal! Come on, let's get you ready for your date with Dan!"said Aneisha.

"Thanks Neish! Your the greatest friend ever!"said Zoe.

"Don't forget prettiest!"added Aneisha.

"How could I forget."said Zoe.

Aneisha and Zoe walked off to Zoe's to get her all dressed up for her date with Dan!

* * *

Dan was in the park putting a basket on a blanket. He was very nervous, this was his first date with Zoe and he was worried that he was going to mess it up. An hour had past and Dan was all don with the decorations, it was now 8 and Dan heard someone call his name, it was Zoe!

"Dan."said Zoe.

Dan turned around and saw Zoe. She was beautiful. Her hair was curled and and it was let down. She was wearing red lipstick and mascara, Dan thought that the make-up went with her dress. her dress was long and it was more of a ruby red than just normal red. It also had little bits of detail on it with a cute little white collar on the top. Too go with it she wore a cute pair of black heels.

"Wow!"said Dan.

"You like what I'm wearing!"said Zoe in shock.

"Like it? I'm speechless!"announced Dan.

"You're seriously speechless."said Zoe.

"Yeah."said Dan still speechless.

Zoe saw the picnic on the floor and all of the decorations that had been put up, Zoe smiled at the sight of it.

"Did you do all of this?"asked Zoe.

"Yeah I did."said Dan.

"Aww! Dan you didn't need to do all of this just for me."said Zoe.

"I know, but I wanted to."said Dan."Come, sit down."

Zoe went and sat down and then so did Dan.

"Do you want a drink?"asked Dan.

"Sure."responded Zoe.

Dan pulled out a glass of fizzy for Zoe and then passed it to her.

"Here you go."said Dan.

"Thanks."said Zoe as she took a sip from her glass."So, why 8 at the park, why not some other time at some other place? Why is this place and time so important?"

"Lie down, Zo."said Dan.

"Okay."said Zoe as she lied down.

"See a picnic at the park is magical, even more magical if it's a date."said Dan.

"Why is it magical?"asked Zoe.

"It's magical because, when you look up at the sky you can see how beautiful the stars are at night."said Dan.

Dan and Zoe looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful stars in their place up in the sky.

"Wow! That's truly beautiful, Dan."said Zoe.

"Their not the only beautiful things here tonight."said Dan.

Zoe blushed. Dan and Zoe kept starring at the stars all the way threw. Zoe had moved her hand to the side on the floor and so did Dan. As soon as their hands touched they instantly turned their heads to the side and looked at one another. Their eyes met and they remembered the first time their eyes met. It was the day that changed all of their lives forever! They turned back to face the stars and smiled.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that Zan date chapter, the next chapter will be by HanStephanie19. Till the next time,**

**Liz and Han xxxxx**


End file.
